I Am the Exception
by rockmysocks1203
Summary: Monsters, gods, and prophecies become Elle Foster's reality. While she travels on a journey with 3 fellow campers, she must also journey on a path to discover herself, and the destiny she cant run away from.
1. My Biology Teacher Belongs in A Barn

"Ms. Foster? Hello?" I jumped nearly a foot off of my seat and my classmates snickers filled my ears.

"Huh, w—what?" I looked up at my annoying and bossy science teacher, Mr. Dogwood. His dark eyes sparkled as he glared down at me. All I could think was that this guy really needed to lay off the Twinkies—and to get a good old-fashioned haircut to tame his wild curly hair. My fat old science teacher rolled his eyes.

"For the love of the gods Helen,—um, I mean God—you need to stop taking a trip to la la land and focus more on the DNA Replication in the Prophase Stage of Mitosis!"

My classmates snickered some more at something Kelli Johnson said and I glared up at Mr. Dogwood.

"Mr. Dogwood, I don't go by Helen! I've told you every day for the last five months! It's Elle, and I need to go to the bathroom." I stood up without waiting for an answer and stalked out of the old, smelly man's stupid classroom. I fought back the urge to stomp back into that classroom and smack Kelli Johnson's perfect grin off her perfect face. Instead, I stormed into the girl's bathroom at the speed of a Lamborghini and splashed some cool water on my face.

I forced myself to calm down and take deep, calming breaths. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and sighed. My long blonde hair was wavy, as usual, and I was wearing my favorite I Love New York t-shirt and ripped up skinny jeans. In a few short months I would be out of that God-forsaken boarding school I was thrown into by my orphanage.

I could never stay in the same school for more than five months. Currently, I was in Manhattan's School For Troubled Youth. A boarding school where "troubled" and "rebellious" kids went to get straightened out. At least that's what Mother Lucy told me every time I was called into her office at Happy Smiles Orphanage. And trust me, it was anything but happy.

I was known as the "troublemaker fifteen year old who got expelled from three boarding schools every year of my life". Honestly, I didn't really care. My parents never cared; I didn't even know who they were. The Nuns at Happy Smiles said that I would understand someday; I was still waiting for that day to come.

My throat constricted and my whole body was stiff. The salty water that could only be tears began to spill over my bottom lashes. I quickly wiped them away and leaned my head against the cement wall. I then heard the squeaky door of the girl's bathroom open: Someone was coming.

I quickly bounced off the wall and squared my shoulders. I had to be strong; I had a reputation to uphold. I waited to see who was coming; maybe it was Kelli or one of her evil clones. I rolled my eyes at the thought of her smirk and her pin-straight brown locks that fell passed her shoulders. No one came.

_What the heck?_

I thought as I peered at the doorway. There was still no one there. What was going on? I sighed; it was probably Kelli pulling a prank on me.

"Okay, very mature Kelli! What do you want, a freaking cookie or something?" No one answered me. I have to admit, I was getting kind of freaked out.

"Kelli, okay, seriously, very funny, come on out now." Still, there was not a single reply; not even a single sound.

Suddenly, I heard a shuffle behind me. It came from one of the bathroom stalls. I whipped my head around so fast I got whiplash. Very carefully, I walked over to the stall where the noise had come from and kicked it open with my foot.

"HI-YAH!" I yelled with full Jackie Chan-worthy style. The stall was empty. Dumb-founded I searched every single stall and there wasn't a single human being in sight.

"What the h—" I started, but I never got to finish. I heard a deep growl behind me that sounded like a Pit Bull. I yelped and dove into the stall in front of me and locked the door. I was so terrified that I forgot how to use my voice. Then, underneath the crack in the stall, an enormous black nose started sniffing—it belonged to a very big, very dangerous dog. The dog growled louder and rammed into the metal door.

"Ah! H—help! Help!" The dog barked so loud that the ground shook beneath my feet. Without thinking, I dove under the metal wall barrier separating the stalls and locked that door too. The dog sensed my movement and I heard claws scraping against tile as the beast moved closer to me. _Think Elle think! _

The dog used all of its force as it pounded against the metal. With a single try it had crumpled the door like it was made out of tissue paper. I was standing on the toilet seat and I still had to look up at this creature. This dog was as big as an SUV with thick black hair and searing red eyes that seemed to glow with pure hatred for me. It had a worn leather collar around its neck and etched into the material was a name: _FLUFFY_

_Wow, that's ironic._ I thought as the dog emitted a deep, hungry growl. I thought I was going to become Fluffy's newest chew toy when a familiar voice rang out in the bathroom.

"Hey you big oversized lump of Tartarus! Over here!" It was one of my least favorite people in the entire world: Mr. Dogwood. I couldn't see him, but Fluffy surely could. The beast made a few rapid breathy noises that sounded like it was laughing. Thankfully, Fluffy left the stall and I slid out behind him and tried to come up with a plan that wouldn't get me and Mr. Dogwood turned into Puppy Chow.

I looked over at my science teacher and I sucked in a sharp breath. My eyes first shifted to two little white bumps peeping out through his bushy hair. And then I noticed his legs. Well, they were definitely not human legs. They looked like… the legs of a goat. With the hooves and fur and everything. Well, I had just seen a dog that belonged at a car dealership, why not have a goat for a Biology teacher?

"Mr. Dogwood? What the heck is going on?"

"No time to explain, Elle! Just try and soothe the Hell Hound okay? I'll try and put him to sleep with my magic." My ears buzzed like I had just lost hearing at a rock concert.

"You want me to what?"

"Can't—explain—right—now! JUST DO IT!" The Hell Hound began to approach Mr. Dogwood and snarl ferociously at him. Mr. Dogwood put a reed pipe to his lips and began to play a beautiful lullaby. I did the only I could do.

"It's okay, Fluffy, be a good boy and go to sleep… yes, sleep. Close your eyes and think about… a big dog bone and sleeping by a warm fire. Yes, don't eat the smelly goat science teacher or the juvenile delinquent." Fluffy's huge red eyes began to droop and the Hell Hound yawned so forcefully that his breath pushed Mr. Dogwood back a few feet. Mr. Dogwood kept playing and pretty soon Fluffy plopped on the tile floor with an enormous _Boom! _And began to snore peacefully.

I looked at Mr. Dogwood like he was an alien from Mars and the old goat guy just sighed.

"Don't worry Elle, I'm your protector. Now come with me and I'll explain everything. We need to find out who your godly parent is."


	2. Just My Luck

**Chapter Two: As If My Life Couldn't Get Any More Complicated**

"Okay, so let me get this straight, Mr. Dogwood. I am half human… and half God. There are monsters that attack Demigods and I'm going to a… camp? Camp Half-Blood? How is a camp going to protect me from monsters like the one I saw in the bathroom back there?" Mr. Dogwood looked really green.

"Er—Mr. Dogwood? Are you okay?" I asked cautiously. I so did _not _want satyr barf all over me.

"Um, yeah, taxis don't really agree with my stomach… I only had five aluminum cans, one desk chair, ten cheeseburgers, and some grass today! I shouldn't be this car sick! But, yes, Helen—"

"Elle!"

"—right, Elle, sorry, but yes, you're a Demigod, and plenty of monsters will come after you, I promise. It's just that… none of them can hurt you at Camp Half-Blood unless you go in the woods, or leave the magical borders."

"That's reassuring." I mumbled under my breath.

"My_ point_ is that the Hell Hound you saw isn't the only biggest, or darkest, monster."

"Wow, so, is that supposed to scare me or motivate me?" Mr. Dogwood shot me a disappointing look.

"Are you sure you're okay Elle?" I looked at my folded hands and tried to wrap my mind around everything Mr. Dogwood was telling me.

"I—I think so. I can do this. Where is Camp Half-Blood anyway?" I said to change the subject.

"We're five minutes away now. It's in Long Island and you'll feel right at home. Of course, after you find out who your godly parent is and get put into a cabin…"

I snorted. Now there were _cabins_? Was this supposed to be Girl Scouts or something? Oh I was not wearing those skirts and badges. _Hell _no. Or, I guess, _Tartarus_ no… The taxi driver kept looking back at us like we were crazy. Instead of saying anything, the man just sighed and pulled over to the side of the road.

"Well, here we are. Are you sure this is where you're supposed to be?" The driver said doubtfully.

"Yes, thank you very much, kind mortal! We'll just be on our way then…" Mr. Dogwood exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa buddy. My fee?" The driver gestured to his machine that added money to every mile he drove.

"Ah, yes, of course." Mr. Dogwood reached into one of the pockets of his sweater vest and pulled out a large golden coin. "This Golden Drachma should cover it." He said as he flipped the Drachma toward the taxi driver. The driver looked at it in suspicion and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Alrighty then. Thanks." And with that, Mr. Dogwood and I exited the cab and the driver sped away on the dirt road. I looked at my surroundings.

We were in the middle of nowhere. There were acres and acres of pastures and woods that were full of cows and horses; I honestly didn't understand why we were there.

"Mr. Dogwood? Are we going to your family reunion or something?" I said as I looked at the cattle across the street. Mr. Dogwood snorted.

"I wish. Now follow me. We've got to get to camp before dinner starts without me!"

I rolled my eyes at my satyr biology teacher and trudged up a massive green hill behind him. It was nearly six o'clock when we reached the top of the hill, and I nearly peed myself. Curled around the base of a huge pine tree was a dragon. And not the cute ones in the movie _How to Train Your Dragon_, but a very real, and very terrifying monster.

The beast standing up would've been taller than the pine tree and it was covered in thousands of red, slimy scales. It was snoring peacefully as steam poured from its nostrils like it was the world's biggest coffee maker.

"M—Mr. Dogwood?" He looked at me in concern.

"Yes, what's wrong Elle?" I gave him a look that said _are you blind_?

"The freaking snoring dragon over there! Right by the entrance to Camp Half-Blood!" Mr. Dogwood laughed.

"Who Peleus? No, he's harmless! I raised him myself actually! He's a wonderful dragon. Very loyal and he protects the Golden Fleece." I turned my head to look at the tree again and noticed a brilliant glittering object hanging in the branches.

"Wait, _the_ Golden Fleece? The one that provides life and safety over the area it's in?" Mr. Dogwood nodded. "So… what's it doing here?"

"Well, before we had the Golden Fleece, a demigod's spirit was trapped inside that tree. Her spirit protected the camp from monsters for years. Then this, uh—" Mr. Dogwood's face drooped slightly. "this guy poisoned the tree and the camp was unprotected. Percy Jackson went on a quest to find the Golden Fleece and save the camp. As you can see, he succeeded."

I looked back at the tree in wonder. There was something Mr. Dogwood wasn't telling me… something about the person who poisoned the tree. I didn't push it, though; I wanted to check out my new home.

"Keep it moving, Elle, I want some food. Mmm, I hope Grover cooked tonight…" I walked backwards to keep an eye on Peleus(in case he woke up and was in a nasty mood), and I turned around when we were inside Camp Half-Blood. I drew in a sharp breath and gazed at what was before me.

To my left, I saw a gorgeous blue mansion with white trim; a guy in a wheelchair with shaggy brown hair was sitting on the front porch. In the distance was the sparkling blue ocean and a river cutting through the woods. There were about twenty cabins arranged in a Greek Omega off to one side of the large green space. There was a very classic Greek amphitheater and arena with the sounds of metal weapons clanging against each other. Horse stables were on the far left and they were infested with flying horses. _Pegasi_,a voice in my head said. I did a double take at the sight of a jet black horse with a camper riding on the back of it. He was about my age with jet black hair, but that was all I could see.

My eyes caught sight of red and orange lava pouring down the side of a rock-climbing wall. There was one blonde girl climbing it like it was the easiest thing she had ever done. I could get used to this place. No rules and no self-consciousness by the looks of things.

There were campers running around in orange camp t-shirts. Some of them were playing volleyball near the blue mansion, and some were dueling with_ real_ weapons. Most campers were making their way to a big white marble dining pavilion perched on a hill overlooking a lake and the ocean. There were even some strawberry fields with more campers gathering the sweet fruit and… growing vines?

I was so overwhelmed by the beauty and glory of Camp Half-Blood that my ADHD was flaring up like crazy. I couldn't stop twitching with excitement and I left Mr. Dogwood to check out the cabins. He didn't seem to mind because he got on his hands and knees and began eating the lawn of the blue house.

I had just started walking towards the Greek Omega of cabins, when a big black object hurled out of the sky toward me. The shape spread its wings out so that it covered me entirely in its shadow. The dark object landed gracefully a few feet in front of me and I recognized it as the jet black Pegasus I had seen just minutes before.

The rider hopped off the black Pegasus like he was a professional and made his way toward me. I forgot how to breathe. I didn't even know my own name or where I was. All that mattered at that moment was the sixteen year old guy getting closer to me with every breath I took. His fair skin was striking against his black hair that matched his Pegasus'. He was tall and very muscular like a football player, and his smile made my stomach flip. When he got closer, I saw that his eyes were a magnificent green. The deep kind that you find on coral in the ocean. He stuck out a strong hand and smiled again.

If it wasn't for the many assorted sounds of Camp-Half Blood, he would've heard me squeak when my hand grasped his.

"Hey, I'm Percy Jackson." His name rang a bell, but my mind was so clouded that I couldn't place it.

"Hi, I'm, um—" _Your name stupid! Your NAME! _"I'm Elle Foster. I actually just got here. I like your," I looked behind Percy and spotted his black Pegasus. I could've sworn that this winged horse was glaring at me… "Pegasus."

Percy looked back at the black Pegasus as if he were just realizing it was there.

"Thanks, that's Blackjack. He's saved my life a couple of times." Blackjack snorted impatiently. "Okay, maybe a _ton_ of times." Percy looked into my eyes and then his warm smile faded. "What did you say your name was again?" I folded my arms.

"Elle Foster. Well, technically it's _Helen_ Foster, but I go by Elle." Percy's fair skin paled to a sickly color, and I looked away from his eyes because they were full of fear… horror.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I demanded furiously. Percy shrugged and looked down at his feet, fiddling with the edge of his orange camp t-shirt.

"What? Looking at you like what? I'm not looking at you in any certain way. What are you talking about?" I glared at him.

"I'm experienced in the not-so-honest-and-innocent category, Percy. And, obviously, you aren't." Percy's mouth dropped open in mock surprise and then playfully punched me on my arm. I was so not in the mood for that.

I wound my right arm back and balled my hand into a fist. I released all my energy into one blow to Percy's stomach and my hand crumpled. Percy didn't even flinch as my hand swelled in pain. Hitting Percy's abs was like hitting a brick wall. Maybe that, or I had the strength of a spaghetti noodle.

"Ow! You hurt me!" I squealed. Percy doubled over with laughter and gripped his stomach for support.

"It's not funny, Percy!" Percy just laughed harder and he had to cover his nose to keep from snorting. A grin slowly seeped over my face and I nudged Percy with my shoulder. "Come on, Percy, I'm starving. Not all of us have stomachs of steel."

Dinner that night was probably the most bizarre meal experience I had ever had. First off, I didn't have anywhere to sit since I hadn't been placed into a cabin yet. Some random girl from the Demeter cabin told me that the tables were also organized based on who's cabin you were in. Being the new kid(again) I had nowhere to sit. Percy told me my godly parent would claim me that night and I wouldn't feel so lost anymore.

Percy was the only person I knew at Camp Half-Blood so far, so I decided to sit with him. I got nasty looks from a lot of people—mostly girls though. One blonde girl from the Athena cabin—the one I had seen on the rock climbing wall—was looking at me curiously with stormy grey eyes. She looked like she was trying to analyze my every move and every thought; I felt uncomfortable so I locked eyes with Percy.

"Hey, uh, Percy? Why is everyone looking at me like I'm some gum stuck on the bottom of their shoes?" Percy laughed and then shook his head at the blonde girl. Immediately, she relaxed and turned back to the people at her table who were deep in discussion. I raised my eyebrows at Percy and he sighed.

"That's Annabeth Chase. Head counselor of the Athena Cabin, hero and architect of Olympus, and… my girlfriend." A cold feeling washed through me and my eye twitched a little. Pretty hard to compete with_ that_. The girl was absolutely gorgeous. I thought she was even prettier than some of the girls at Aphrodite's table—who were putting on lipstick that lasted through meals.

I suddenly remembered where I had heard Percy's name before. Mr. Dogwood said he saved the camp by going on a quest to find the Golden Fleece. Then I realized that I didn't know who _his_ godly parent was.

"Percy—" I started to say, but I was cut off my a loud _Thump! Thump! Thump! _My eyes darted toward the sound of the noise and it was a horse hitting a rock with his hoof. Well, from the waist down it was a white stallion. From the waist up, it was a man—the same man I had seen in the wheelchair—with shaggy brown hair and wise, dark eyes. He had on a red t-shirt that said "If Being A Centaur Were Easy, They'd Call Us Horses".

Immediately, the chattering and side conversations died out like someone put the dining pavilion on mute. The centaur stood casually by a set of three large chairs and a wooden table near a huge bonfire in a hearth. The red and orange flames crackled excitedly nearly fifteen feet high as the centaur began to speak.

"Welcome back heroes for another summer at Camp Half-Blood! For those who don't know me, I am Chiron! Activities director here at Camp Half-Blood! We have gone through a lot in the last couple of years and I'm sure that this summer will be full of peace and rest! We have a new camper with us this evening named Elle Foster! Hopefully, we will know who her godly parent is by the end of dinner." I froze. How did this Chiron dude know my name? I glared at Percy who looked back at me sheepishly. I scowled; I wasn't much of the getting-your-name-announced-in-front-of-hundreds-of-people type.

"Our nymphs will pass out your unlimited drinking goblets and pizza slices! Enjoy my young heroes! Serious training begins tomorrow and your first cabin inspection shall be on Friday. All hail the Gods of Olympus!"

And with that note, Chiron brought out his wheelchair, somehow fit inside, and wheeled over to the edge of the table he was near. He was the only one there. Beautiful young women wearing dresses made of different vines and colorful leaves scattered around the room handing out goblets and plates of delicious cheese and pepperoni pizza. One nymph with long auburn hair braided with juniper leaves waltzed up to our table.

"Hey Percy!" The girl's green eyes twinkled like they were full of dew and then she spotted me. Her eyes widened. "Is this your sister Percy? She looks nothing like you though…"

"Oh, uh, no Juniper, this is Elle Foster. She doesn't know who her godly parent is, so… I'm letting her sit here for now."

"Percy! She can't sit here! She's supposed to be at the Hermes cabin!" My eyebrows furrowed and Percy's cheeks reddened.

"Well, I'm the only person she knows here so, I thought—"

"Okay, guys? Let's just eat our food, sound good? I'm not a stranger to rule-breaking. _Trust_ me. I can't stay in any school for more than five months!" Percy smiled at me and then we high-fived each other.

"No way? Me either! My record was actually almost a full year." I started to eat my slice of pizza and it was so delicious and tasty that I didn't notice hundreds of pairs of eyes locked on me with disgust. I licked my index finger.

"Did I do something wrong? Did I grow three heads?" Percy cleared his throat.

"Um, actually, no. Before you eat, you're supposed to burn part of your meal into the bonfire over there." I nodded and walked with a purpose over to the bronze hearth, ignoring the dirty looks from other campers as I walked by.

I scraped a whole piece of pizza into the flames as a big "sorry" offering and watched half my dinner burn.

"I sacrifice my delicious slice of pepperoni pizza to my mom or dad—whoever you are." I shuffled back to my seat and as I did so, everyone in the dining pavilion gasped.

"What now?" I asked, very annoyed now. "What is wrong with you people? It's my first day cut me some slack!" That's when I noticed the strange pink light glowing on their faces. Then I looked at my own body and it was glowing pink too… I looked above me and I saw a smoky image of a pink dove flying through a heart, and a bouquet of pink roses. Oh boy. I knew exactly who my mother was.

"Elle Foster! Daughter of Aphrodite!" Chiron called from his table. He wheeled himself over to where I stood and smiled up at me. "Alright, Elle. You need to go to your proper table now." Chiron looked around me. I didn't even have to turn around to know he was looking at Percy. My cheeks burned with heat and I shuffled around awkwardly.

"Hey future member of the Aphrodite cabin!" A girl called. I turned in the direction of the voice and was taken aback. The girl was so beautiful in a natural kind of way. She appeared to be Cherokee with short choppy brown hair and different colored eyes every few seconds. They went from blue, to green, to brown, and back again. I smiled at her and began walking toward my sisters and brothers.

I was halfway there, when another orange glow erupted from above my head. My eyes flew upward and I focused in on yet another smoky image. It was an orange bow and arrow with the sun behind it. Then, the original Aphrodite image appeared above my head right next to the orange one. The pink dove flew over to the orange arrow and held it in its beak.

I looked around the room and everyone was just as confused and awestruck as I was. I looked at Percy who was looking at the images above my head in utter shock. The blonde girl named Annabeth was having an intense silent conversation with Chiron by just looking at each other. I just stood in the middle of the dining pavilion. Feeling more lost than ever.

"Elle Foster! Daughter of Aphrodite and Apollo!" Chiron said gravely. "All Hail Elle Foster, the unknown Goddess."


	3. I Am Officially an Outsider, Yet Again

**Chapter 3: I Am Officially an Outsider, Yet Again**

The campers stared at me utterly speechless. I've never been the super shy type, but at the moment, I felt like I was naked in front of everyone. I formed my mouth into words, but nothing came out. Percy caught sight of my struggle and saved me from embarrassment.

"Chiron, I think everyone would agree that this calls for an emergency camp counselor meeting."

"Percy's right." Annabeth exclaimed, and she shot me an apologetic look, "We have to put the goddess somewhere." She smiled at me with soft eyes and I returned the favor. If only she knew how I felt about Percy…

"Very well!" Chiron pounded his hoof on the ground three times. "Campers! Listen up! Counselors report to the Big House immediately. Everyone else you may proceed to your evening activities. Camp sing along is canceled for the night. You are dismissed." The campers rose in unison and some whispered fervently with each other and kept looking back at me with a new light in their eyes. A light of fear.

"Come on Elle, you're the first goddess to be a camper at Camp Half-Blood." A smooth voice said directly behind me. I turned to look into the deep green eyes that could only belong to Percy. He smiled nervously and shoved his hands into his pockets. At that moment, Annabeth and the girl with the choppy brown hair approached Percy and me. Annabeth intertwined her fingers with Percy and they began to walk away while the Cherokee girl came right up to me, smiling from ear to ear.

"Well, well, well. My new sister's a goddess. Who would've thought? My name's Piper McLean."

"Wait, like the movie star guy's name?" Piper laughed shakily.

"Um, if I said yes will you squeal like an idiot?" I broke into a smile.

"Uh, no, I'm not one of those ridiculous fan girls, trust me." Piper grasped my elbow.

"I knew I liked you, now come on, you do _not_ want to be late to one of these things."

We trudged up the hill toward the Big House and then stepped through the wooden doorframe.

"In here." Piper said quietly as she led me through a wooden door and into what looked like a game room. There was a ping pong table, a fireplace, an enormous leopard head, and 16 head counselors sitting around the ping pong table yelling at each other.

"We can't have a goddess at camp!"

"How could she not have known she was a goddess?"

"What if she's killed people!"

"She can't control her powers, she's too young!"

"Where is she supposed to stay?"

"She can stay in _our_ cabin." A boy around 17 snickered with his twin brother. Girls moaned and groaned but the boys (except for the one from Apollo's cabin) nodded in agreement and the twins high-fived each other. Chiron stomped his hoof yet again to regain attention.

"Alright! THAT IS ENOUGH!" It was like a wave of silence passed through the room at that moment. Every single counselor looked at each other, looking confused and hurt. Piper muttered under her breath,

"Chiron never yells Elle. This is some serious shit." My heart pounded fiercely in my chest and me and Piper silently walked over to one empty seat to share. One of the twins looked me in the eye and winked. I turned away and sighed. I was used to guys being pigs, well, except for one that is. I snuck a peek at Percy and he was staring back with an amused expression on his flawless face. My heart fluttered like a dove's wings and then my blood curled in my veins.

A sudden thought just occurred to me. My mother was the goddess of love. _She_ was doing this to me. I wondered if Percy was under the same spell…

"Okay, everybody just listen." I said a little too loudly. I looked directly at Chiron, who was staring at me with intensity—he did not want to miss a single word apparently. "I don't think I'm a goddess. Because, well, I couldn't have gone 15 years without knowing I had extreme powers. Even now I have no idea… Honestly, I think that Apollo and Aphrodite seriously messed up and maybe I'm just a little closer to being a goddess than other half bloods. Maybe I'm a two thirds blood or, um, something…"

Chiron stroked his wild beard and Annabeth began talking quickly to Percy in a hushed tone. As Annabeth talked, Percy's eyes seemed to become wider and wider. He turned to Chiron and said aloud,

"Chiron, I think she's right. The gods need every single god or goddess they can get their hands on right now. And they wouldn't leave out Elle if she _was_ a full goddess." Chiron nodded.

"I'm afraid that that is true. However, we cannot understand the severity of this situation until Dionysus comes back from Mount Olympus." That name rang a bell.

"Wait, you mean the vine growing, wine making guy Dionysus?" Chiron nodded.

"He is our camp director."

"Wow, I should've seen that coming." I said as I pursed my lips. Chiron chuckled and then cleared his throat again.

"Okay everyone, we have many questions with many unknown answers. For the time being however, we must be patient and wait for the gods to answer them. The next order of business is the fact of where Elle will sleep and who she will train with."

"Okay, well the Ares cabin does not want _another_ prissy 'hero' training with them." A really large and really ugly girl said. Her hair was a mousy brown with glaring eyes to match.

"Enough Clarisse. Who else would like to make suggestions?" Chiron asked. The other twin raised a hand. "Definitely not Travis and Connor." Chiron sighed, "Anyone else?" Piper piped up (no pun intended) and raised a delicate hand.

"I have a suggestion."

"Go ahead."

"Okay, so, we don't know where to put lovely little Elle here so _I_ suggest that she sleep here in the Big House until we get some more answers. And for training she can switch off between the Aphrodite cabin and the Apollo cabin." Chiron nodded.

"Thank you Piper. Any objections?" The counselors were silent. "Good. Thank you everyone. I know that this has been one very long and confusing day for all of us—especially Elle—so get some rest. Training begins in the morning!" The campers left without another word. Piper hugged me and then said we'll kick some ass tomorrow in training. Annabeth came over and said "Be careful." So serious that it scared me. And pretty soon it was just me, Percy, Chiron, and a blonde kid I had seen with the Apollo cabin.

The blonde kid advanced toward me and held out a strong hand.

"The name's Will Solace. Head counselor of the Apollo cabin. Have you ever picked up a bow before?" I looked at him like he was crazy. He laughed. "I was just kidding. But don't worry about that. We're the best archers at camp; see you in the morning sis." I waved goodbye and then faced Percy—ready for him to do something spontaneous or romantic. Instead, he said good night and then exited the Big House and strolled to Poseidon's cabin. _Damn it Aphrodite!_ I thought in my head.

I sighed and then heard a huge yawn/growl. I yelped when I saw that it was the leopard on the wall.

"Jeez! What the he—" I saw Chiron and cleared my throat, "Um… Big leopard head on the wall coming to life here Chiron. Kinda creepy, not gonna lie…" Chiron laughed and then compacted himself back into his wheelchair form.

"Who Seymour? He's harmless! He's uh, a parting gift from Dionysus. The leopard is one of his sacred animals."

"O-Oh, right, yeah, of course." I looked away and shuddered. I had been scared one too many times that day. I picked up a paddle and a ping pong ball and began to bounce it on the paddle.

"I just don't understand…" Chiron said as he stared into the bright orange flames of the fireplace.

"Don't understand what?" I asked.

"Why Aphrodite and Apollo refused to claim you… but then they did it together at the campfire one after the other. Like they planned it… Maybe you were born a goddess, or maybe not." Chiron sighed and rubbed his eyes with his hands. "Are you tired Helen? I mean Elle?" I lost my concentration and then dropped the ping pong ball. Chiron watched my mistake with curiosity. Apparently, most demigods didn't drop ping pong balls.

"Why does everyone keep calling me Helen? I mean, it's my name and all, but I go by Elle." Chiron's dark eyes saddened for a split second.

"All in good time, my dear. Now come on! Off to bed you go." He wheeled over to a winding staircase and pointed upstairs. "You room is the second one on the left. breakfast is at 7 am." I nodded and then walked up the stairs. I found the second room on the left and turned the bronze doorknob. I pushed open the door and stepped into my temporary room.

A single bed stood pushed against a wall with windows and curtains on either side of it. There was an oak bedside table on the left of it and a massive dresser on the right wall. Another door branched off of the room and it was undoubtedly my bathroom. I flung my shoes off my feet, jumped onto my bed, and closed my eyes. In the distance I could hear monsters making strange noises and crickets chirping and frog croaking. The sounds fused into one enormous symphony of nature calls and I felt myself on the edge of consciousness and sleep.

All my life I had been an outsider. I hoped that here—where I actually belonged—I would fit right in. Well, turns out that that hope was chewed up and swallowed by Camp Half Blood's very own Peleus the Dragon. I sighed and pulled my covers over my head.

And then my new bedroom fell into a blanket of darkness.

**A/N: Hey guys I really love you for commenting on my story. Whenever I have a new one I jump up and down and squeal. And sorry guys for uploading the same chapter twice that was my bad but comment on the chapter pleaaaaasssse :)**


	4. My Hope Just Galloped Away

**Ch. 4: My Hope Just Galloped Away**

Daylight broke through the window above my head, warming my cheek with the promise of a new day. The events of the previous night shadowed this promise, because I couldn't see any way out of my new, chaotic life. I grunted and stretched my arms above my head and then lay there for a few minutes, mentally preparing myself for my first day of training to be a hero.

Before I dared to let my thoughts change into ones about Percy, I leapt out of bed and bounded over to my door. On the little stretch of floor between my door and the wall of hallway, I saw my very own orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and a fresh pair of jean shorts. I threw on the soft cotton clothes and then put my long blonde hair into a side braid and bolted down the stairs.

The warm, golden sunlight was filtering through the windows all over the bottom floor of the Big House. The hardwood floors sparkling with millions of specks of light. I moved toward the large counter, my feet echoing inside the house. My eyebrows knitted together- trying to remember what I was supposed to be doing... My eyes darted up to the microwave's clock that read 7:13.

I gasped; damn it! My first day and I was already late for breakfast in the mess hall! I pushed myself through the front door, letting it slam behind me as I sprinted across the green hills. Panting a little bit I entered the enormous dining hall where I was met with the burning sensation of hundreds of pairs of eyes glued to my face. I looked around quickly, trying to spot Percy, Annabeth, or Piper, but I gave up the attempt and continued onward. I didn't know where to sit: With my beautiful Aphrodite siblings, or my athletic-inclined Apollo siblings.

I began walking up the middle aisle in between the tables, tripping twice on the way, and silently taking a seat at the same table where Chiron usually sat. Not a single camper had spoken since I made my appearance and I felt embarassingly awkward as all of their eager eyes dawned upon my face. The emotions in their eyes made my stomach fold into a tight knot. I could see pure fear, remorse, and helplessness. I realized suddenly that all of their terrified faces were focused on me, waiting for me to give them some type of instruction.

My body had a mind of its own as I stood up and faced the hundreds of campers, anxiously awaiting the words that were about to spill out of my mouth.

"Um, good morning everyone..." It was so silent that you could hear the beasts in the forests growl on the other side of the camp. I was breathing heavily as I rubbed the sweat off of my clammy hands. Where was Chiron when you needed him? He was probably off polishing his hooves or something... I cleared my throat and continued. "So, what are you all waiting for? Dig in!" No one followed my orders. Instead, Percy and Annabeth rose together and began making their way toward me-holding hands as I held back a scowl- and I stepped closer to them, grateful for the distraction.

"What in Tartarus is going on here?" I whispered hastily. Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and then back at me. Percy spoke first,

"Elle, before you left the Big House this morning, did you happen to see Chiron at all?" My eyebrows knitted together... As I thought back to the Big House, I realized that no, I hadn't seen or even heard Chiron at all...

"Um, no, but he could be, er, polishing his hooves or something right?" Annabeth smiled weakly at me.

"Elle, Chiron has never, ever missed the first breakfast of camp. Ever. This is unusual and the campers are becoming worried. They are all turning to you now because they still believe that you are a goddess..." I thought I could see a small droplet of water forming in the corner of her eye as she spoke of Chiron, he must have meant a great deal to her...

I nodded at both of them and I tried to form a reply, but the weight and tension of the words that Percy and Annabeth had spoken were finally gripping me. Chiron, the real leader of Camp Half Blood had disappeared the first night that I had stayed here. What else could go terribly wrong with me here? I just knew that I had to leave before I put anyone else in danger. I had to leave before I ruined anyone else's lives. My hope had just galloped away, and I would run in the opposite direction. I turned away from the friends that would soon just be a memory and stood up tall with my shoulders back and a false sense of security in my voice as it rang out across the hall.

"Listen, all of you guys are looking to me for guidance and leadership because you think I'm a goddess." I paused and looked at my feet. "Well I'm not! I'm a curse really, to anyone and everyone who gets near me. Chiron is gone. We don't know where he is. There is a traitor in Camp Half Blood, because I seriously doubt that Chiron would run off on his own accord." There were feverish murmurs and whispers that rolled over the mess hall as quickly as I had come to this conclusion. I didn't pause to see Annabeth and Percy's reactions, I only trudged on. "Emergency meeting for the Head Counselors. Everyone else return to your cabins immediately and do not leave, or let anyone else leave, for any reason. Understood?" There were conversations of terrorand disbelief as campers rose from their tables with half-eaten food left behind and the Head Counselors began to descend toward the Big House.

I followed the crowd out into the open, spring air and took one last look around Camp Half Blood. I wouldn't hurt anyone else. Not Percy, or Annabeth, or Will, or Piper, or even Clarisse. I would be on my own from now on. So I turned on my heel and began to walk toward the protective borders surrounding the camp. I passed Peleus the dragon and the Golden Fleece and marched down the hill and into the dangerous and monster-infested world that I was born to protect- or die trying.

**A/N: I am possibly the worst aspiring author in the world. a) I haven't uploaded anything in MONTHS and I am so terribly sorry because school really took a toll on any possible time to write and sports and clubs and all that junk. b) This is the shortest chapter in the whole story because my laptop broke and I'm stuck with a Mac and the text edit application which sucks majorly... c) I'm probably going to get beat up by my cousin who reads all of my stuff and she says that she has been deprived of my stories (I write originals too) and the end of this chapter is probably going to make her rip her hair out... Anyways, I love all of my followers and commentors and readers! :) I promise to update ASAP.**


	5. Baby I Was Born This Way

**Ch 5: Baby I Was Born This Way**

As soon as I reached the bottom of the hill, my knees buckled and I began to cry heavy tears. All of this was my fault. How could I be so stupid to have thought that I could fit in anywhere?

Even when I was five years old the other kids were scared to share their toys with me. That was, I admit, entirely my fault. I got really mad at this one girl, Lizzie, who took my favorite airplane, so I threw it at her forehead with surprising accuracy and speed. Thanks a lot Apollo...

That's when the headmistress of that school shipped me off to another school where a guy had the biggest crush on me and I thought he was really gross so when I told him I didn't like him, well, he went crazy. He told everyone that I bullied him everyday and that I threatened him. Then word got back to the Dean on campus and I was expelled again. That was in 5th grade.

The cycle repeated in each stage of my life, some more prominent then others, until I ended up in the best one yet: Manhattan's School For Troubled Youth. I had started getting on Mother Lucy's very last nerve back at Happy Smiles Orphanage, so she decided that a boarding school would be the best fit for me. Oh how wrong she was.

My first day there was on my 15th birthday on August 12th. Kelli Johnson's goal in life was to ruin mine as soon as I walked through those broad iron doors. I wouldn't have to meet her until 5th period when we would have gifted biology together. I remembered it like it were only yesterday...

I tripped over my own two feet as I walked through massive iron doors that made me feel a lot more insignificant then I already was. Dark mahogany walls stretched on in front of me until they separated into branching corridors. The tile floors echoed with the sounds of hundreds of pairs of feet shuffling around to get to class. I looked down at my schedule and my first period was...ew- AP Human Geography.

Which was probably on Mars as far as I knew. I looked around quickly, trying to find a friendly face, when I spotted Kelli for the first time with her posse of snickering bitches. Granted, I didn't _know _that they were like that when I started walking towards them. Plus, I was too busy trying to decipher my schedule that I didn't notice their looks of disgust thrown my way.

I finally looked up from my schedule and I was forming the words asking for help when a strong hand grabbed my arm so suddenly that I yelped.

"Trust me, you do _not _want to talk to those girls." I whirled around, causing this mystery person to release my arm. I came face to face with a guy about two inches taller than me with a face that made my knees want to give out. His features were chiseled against his olive skin and a little shadowed by his tangled mass of curly jet black hair. The dark brown eyes that were staring down at my face were soft and friendly. He reminded me of a Greek prince or something...

This guy definitely was on my hot-guy radar. I smiled warmly, trying not to look like a girly hot mess.

"Oh, um... Yeah I was just going to ask for some directions to my classes." I showed him my schedule. "First day."

"Oh, well then I'll show you around then. I'm-"

"Alex! There you are! I've been looking _everywhere_ for you you butt head!" Said a really exasperated looking girl with shoulder-length brown hair and eyes the color of chocolate. She was extraordinarily beautiful. She looked like a princess with her soft features and light freckles that dotted her sloped nose. Her warm eyes fixed upon my amused expression and she broke into a dazzling smile. What was up with all of these attractive troubled youths running around here? "Oh, well hello there-" She nudged Alex with her elbow, "not bad Alex! You finally got some pick up lines that don't send girls running in the opposite direction?"

Alex laughed nervously, "Oh-ha, um, right-wait-no, er... Oh shut up Mia."

"Oh I love that name! Mee-uh... Kind of Italian right?" I asked her. Mia laughed half-heartedly.

"Something like that yes." Her dark eyes twinkled with a childish light. She reminded me of myself in a childish way... "So," Mia said rather suddenly, "what brings you to the lovely Manhattan's School For Troubled Youth?"

"Well, I guess I'm a bit troubled." Mia and Alex laughed lightly. I was about to explain how I had been expelled from three schools every year of my education, but decided against it for pretty obvious reasons. Instead, Alex spoke first.

"She's brand new here Mia. I was just trying to help her with her schedule. Right? Um... Wait we don't even know your name!"

"I'm Helen Foster. Please call me Elle though I hate the name Helen; it sounds like a grandma's name to me..."

"Well you definitely don't look like a grandma." Alex said. I felt really stupid for blushing.

"Okay okay hand me your schedule Elle Foster." Mia said as I handed her my little slip of paper.

She examined it for a few seconds and then handed it back.

"Alright, so your first class is AP Human Geography, then Language Arts, then Marketing, 4th period lunch which both Alex and I have, Biology which all three of us have once more, Algebra 2 which we all three have again, and then Art which I have. This is perfect Elle Foster! Can I call you Ellie?"

"Yeah, um, no-"

"_Ugh_ fine. Anyways we will all be together for three periods of the day! And you and me will have four." Mia was beaming at me. I smiled back at both of them.

"Yeah, but school is total Hell for me."

"How come Ellie Foster?" Mia asked curiously.

"Um, _Elle _Mia, and it's because I have pretty bad Dyslexia. Human Geography will definitely be an adventure I can tell you that much."

"You're... Dyslexic?" Alex asked as he grabbed my schedule again and Mia watched my face carefully. I made a motion to grab my schedule back from Alex as though it were my lifeline.

"Ooh, I love your perfume Elle!" Mia said as I shuffled past her. I looked at her with an odd expression.

"I'm not wearing any." I shrugged my shoulders. "Probably my shampoo, but thanks anyway." Mia smiled at me while Alex smirked at my attempt to regain my little slip of paper with my classes on it. I looked back and forth between them and a pleasant feeling swelled in my chest. I had a strong feeling that we were all going to become really close friends...

As it turned out, I was right. Mia, Alex, and I had become the most inseparable group of friends at MSTY. We sat together every day at lunch sharing our events of our first few classes and about how much we hated Kelli Johnson and her army of skanks. After all, this had started after Kelli had thrown a half dissected frog in my shirt my very first day of biology, spilled some blue dye on my favorite Greenday shirt the next day, and put her name on my project and I got a late grade the week after. I tried telling Mr. Dogwood what was happening but he didn't want to be interrupted during his lunch hour. Which was understandable considering his weight...

During the next few weeks, I discovered little quirks about my two best friends. Then again, doesn't everyone's flaws make them more human? It became common knowledge that Alex really had a gift of stealing things. He once stole one of Kelli Johnson's new Chanel perfume bottles right out of her purse without her knowledge. That was his late birthday gift to me along with a bottle cap necklace that he made using Coca-Cola, Sprite, Root Beer, and Dr. Pepper bottle caps and a necklace that had lost a few of its diamonds. I told him I loved it and I wore it every day. Except for the day that the Hell Hound came to the school trying to hunt me down and rip my heart out...

Mia's strangest quirk was that she could never finish anything fully. Even in her schoolwork she failed to complete every problem to its fullest. Therefore receiving poor grades in almost every class. At lunch she would only eat half of everything, whether it be an apple, pizza, or a candy bar. Alex and I would tease her about it until she got so annoyed that she got up and stormed away, leaving her half-eaten Twix bar behind. For the rest of the week Mia ignored us in our classes together and didn't even bother to sit with us at lunch. I hadn't understood why Mia had gotten so mad at us that day... And now I never would.

I returned to the present and closed my eyes, trying to sort out my mixed feelings and jumbled thoughts swimming around in my brain. I hadn't even thought about Alex or Mia since I left MSTY... And I felt insanely guilty that I had forgotten my two best friends in the entire world within 24 hours. Although, a lot had happened within those hours that changed my entire past, present, and... future.

My future. What could the future possibly hold for me? Was I doing the right thing by running away? I knew I wasn't being brave in the least... But still... I felt as if I were heading in the right direction for everyone else's sake, but what about my own? Where was I going to go? I began to massage my temples, really wishing that I was the daughter of Athena at the moment instead of my idiotic parents...

I heard a shuffle behind me and the snapping of twigs. My hands fell quickly to my sides as I jumped to my feet with surprising agility and speed. The crunching of leaves filled my suddenly alert ears as I stared at the spot in the woods where the sounds had issued from. A tall figure stepped out of the shadows and into the blinding daylight. I sighed in relief and my muscles relaxed immediately.

"Percy, you scared the Tartarus out of me. I thought you were another monster or something..." Percy didn't laugh or even crack a smile. He just stared at me with a hard expression.

"Elle, you can't go running off like that. Do you really think that you could survive one day by yourself, in a monster-infested world, without a weapon? Do you have a freaking _death wish_ or something?"

I stared back at Percy, all the lightness in the air gone. Instead it was replaced with mounting tension and stillness.

"I've done it for 15 years Percy. I'm sure that I could survive a few more days."

"Look, Elle, I have no idea how you survived this long without a monster encounter other than the Hell Hound. Even Annabeth can't come up with an answer... And that bothers me. A lot. You should have a stronger Half Blood scent then anyone else here! You're the daughter of two gods, yet you're not a goddess. There's something really... weird going on here Elle. With Chiron gone and everything..."

Percy didn't finish that sentence, and I didn't let him come up with something else.

"Which is exactly why I can't come back to Camp Half Blood Percy. I'm a danger to everyone in there. I'm a danger to you and Annabeth and my brothers and sisters. I can't have anyone else disappear without a trace because of me. I've ruined enough lives, just let me go."

I turned around and began to walk back down the hill, determined not to look at Percy's horror-stricken face one more time.

"Elle! WAIT PLEASE!"

I stopped in my tracks but didn't turn around. Percy's footsteps came closer to me until I realized that he was right behind where I was standing.

"Look, Elle, we need you. The safest place for you is still Camp Half Blood. You're really powerful and you're a good leader whether you'd like to admit it or not. Now, please don't make me force you back into the magical borders. I have a really dangerous sword in my pocket and I'm not afraid to use it."

I whipped around to face him, trying to look fierce despite what I was feeling inside. I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off.

"Don't argue. Please, come back... Besides, Rachel is looking for you too."

"Who's Rachel?"

"She is the host of the Spirit of Delphi-an Oracle. She tells prophecies. And...She has one for you I'm guessing." My throat constricted. A prophecy? _Really? _I didn't want to hear it, I was too afraid. Percy seemed to read my mind. "It's nothing to be afraid of Elle... They're kind of creepy when you hear them, but other than that, you'll be fine."

Reluctantly, I weighed my options. I could try and run and with any luck actually reach the bottom of the hill without Percy catching me, or I could actually act like a real hero and go back to camp and face my destiny. The choice was obvious, but I was scared to follow through. It seemed as though all the weight of the situation rested on my shoulders. I had to have faith in Percy and the campers. I would not, under any circumstances, succumb to the Gods' will or wishes. After all, it was them who created all of the crappy stuff in the world right?

It was them who have chosen my destiny. It was my parents who decided to strip me of my full powers and throw me out in the world to be slaughtered by monsters right? Or what if they actually did care about me? I closed my eyes in desperation, trying to come to a logical conclusion. I opened my eyes slowly and I looked wearily into Percy's concerned green eyes that reminded me so much of the ocean...

"Fine, I'll come back to camp, but I'm scared Percy. I'm not brave like you. I'm just a troubled 15 year old girl with a sarcastic attitude and idiotic parents to match."

Percy laughed .

"Well, it's natural to be scared Elle, sarcasm is not a crime," His eyes twinkled as he said it, "and we all have idiotic parents. As for the bravery thing, Elle, you were born a hero. Bravery comes with the job, you'll find that out soon enough trust me." I smiled back at him.

"Yeah, I kind of hoped you would say that."


End file.
